bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daigomi Bandai
Daigomi Bandai (醍醐味万世, daigomi bandai; Eng Lit Translation, "Epitome of Eternity,") is a Dragon 'of the 'Inner Circle and former affiliated leader within the Black Blood Sect. He's had personal ties to former associates, Angelika Hartmann, Alastair Valentine, and the Keeper himself. Appearance: Daigomi is a average height, dark skin complexioned young man visually aged around his mid to late 20's. He has medium length jet black locks which are usually pulled back to expose his forehead, having slight curls and tassles upon the ends of his hair. His forehead is enamored with parallel line of black stars, with the centermost one being a hair larger than the others, with significance being unknown. He has caramel irises that compliment his light almond complexion. His body is composed of well defined muscles and very few abnormalities, marrings, or scars, underlying his pride within his physical prowess. His attire is usually that of a london inspired gentleman's costume, or something akin to that of a broadway actor's attire. Complete with a tall black tophat with silver lining around the base, he has a black suit jacket with black bowtie around his neck and black slacks with black dancing shoes. He wears a white collared dress shirt underneath, and a pair of white gloves to top it all off. Usually topping it all off, he has a gentleman's cane with a hidden sword within it, as well as dual gun holsters within the jacket's inner workings itself. Personality: Daigomi is usually a "people pleaser" as he is easy to get along, knows how to work along with people's antics and personalities, very rarely seen as a unlikeable individual. In the past, he has been a sincere optimist on the outside, always seeing any obstacle as a mere foothold for greater things to come. He displays this to Angelika as well as other members of the Sect, as he protrays one of the most verbal if not positive outlets within each Meet they gather for. However, this is all proven a facade, as Daigomi's more darker side is revealed during his betrayal upon the Sanctuary's battle with the Inner Circle, showing his true colors as a Sect member switching allegiences with the latter enemy to preserve his life and ascend to greater heights. Synopsis: -The War of Four: The Alliance of Blood and Shadows (Debut) Affiliations: History: Powers/Abilities: Incredible Spiritual Power: Of all the Sect, he was said to have surprisingly high spiritual power, capable of emitting pressure that could easily be on par with a senior Captain-class individual. Though never seen in combat by his other peers, he has professed to be quite capable to adapt his personal stores of energy to any means he desires, as well as utilizing it against his enemies with incredibly devestating affect. Having large stores of energy within himself, he has the capacity of enduring long arduous battles against multiple high-class opponents, showing how much resiliency he has during warfare. Munashii (虚しい munashii; Eng Lit Translation, "Void,"): The ability in which he discharges a shockwave of transparent energy that can repel nearly all forms of attack, by ripping apart the stability that holds all spiritrons together, completely dispelling and disassembling them at a instaneous rate. To energy and projectiles, it will appear as if its ripped apart or disintegrated, while when utilized against flesh and blood they will simply explode into many pieces. Bakudan Heki ''(爆弾劈 bakudan heki; Eng Lit Translation, "Bomb Burst,"): The ability to outstretch a single limb or appendage on direction, focus a aproximated or finitely measured amount of spiritual energy within a certain space and then discharging it at a powerful rate. Mostly employed as a wide "Room Clearing" technique where a large radius of explosive/incendiary energy would decimate the enemy, it can also be modified to seek after targets or specialize in penetrative power. ''Shiden Ashige (紫電足蹴 shiden ashige; Eng Lit Translation, "Flash Kick,"): A technique combining physical energy with spiritual energy, Daigomi can initiate this as a specialized block against powerful physical attacks launched by the enemy by instaneously releasing a large amoung of energy around his leg/foot, almost in a similar hue as Shunko would be. Utilized in attack, its capable of releasing enough energy to create a shockwave to decimate over a city block's worth of landscape in excess of its attack. Unnamed Fast-movement Arts: Daigomi is in possession of a rare set of Fast-movement arts that border in likeness of Flash Steps, Hirenkyaku, Death Steps, and Sonido, but have their own unique signature and set of abilities. Capable of enhancing attacks as well as leave solid-body copies of many sorts, Daigomi has enabled this ability to its maximum capabilities. Fluent Swordsmanship: Though not having showed his capabilities as such, Daigomi is a highly capable swordsman, being fluent in several different styles of combat within the art of Zanjutsu as well as other various stances and techniques involving as such. While some influence spiritual energy, or others high cutting power and speed, he can also negate spiritual energy and constructs with expert slashes of his sword. Capable of standing toe-to-toe with some of the most renowned swordsmen in the Sect and beyond, Daigomi is a fearless, dangerous man when faced against his swordsmanship prowess. Fluent Hand-to-hand Fighter: Daigomi's most preferred method of combat, if not one of his best forms, Daigomi is incredibly skilled within the art of fist-fighting and martial artistry. Moving at inhuman speeds without the use of fast-movement techniques, Daigomi is capable of standing among the best Stealth Force officers and leaders, able to make high reaction-timing decisions and split second maneuvers to counter or dodge an enemy's lethal strike(s) and launch techniques and attacks of his own that border along god-like. Capable of thrusting his hand through a body with minimal effort or kicking a man across a considerable distance, Daigomi has deployed earth-shattering abilities with just his physical prowess, making him a capable if not dangerous opponent to deal with up close. Capable Marksman: Though not one of his fortes, Daigomi is highly skilled in the arts of long-range combat, most considerably Kido weaponry and spiritual weapons involving such. He displayed exceptional ability to fend off capable markswoman, Genesis Holmes, during a 2-on-1 battle, while also using it on multiple opponents in the midst of a heated battle. Zanjutsu Mastery: One of the least expected of his array of specialties, Daigomi has exceptionally prodigious skill in the arts of swordsmanship, capable of fending off high-class opponents who are well versed within the arts of Zanjutsu or their own personal arts of sword combat. This was shown to be the case during his battle against Shou Yoshizawa, the ascended Daitenshi warrior who proved to be quite a capable swordsman before his incarnation and even moreso after. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Kidō Rift Cards: High-class, Time/Spacial Control Kidō spellcasting mediums, capable of controlling some of the most untameable, unreachable, and even unthinkably destructive and potential spells known in existence. Capable of allowing him Time/Space transportation of unknown distances and rates, Daigomi can use these cards effectively in the heat of combat with expert precision and almost no preperation time needed. Quincy Artifacts: Through unknown means and goals, Daigomi has acquired a number of archaic Quincy items, keeping them on his person for personal affection or uses of his own diabolical plotting, it is not entirely clear. Kidō Body Seal: Awakened Form: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):